Bill Jarvis
"I knew you'd come home." Darrin Call |job=Former Machine Shop Owner |path=Serial Killer |mo=Torture, then dismemberment |status=Deceased |actor=Kanin Howell Don Creech |appearance="Haunted" }} Bill Jarvis was a former serial killer who appeared in Haunted. History Bill's wife died after giving birth to their son, Darrin Call. He owned a machine shop. In 1973, Bill became a serial killer, known as "The Hollow Creek Killer," targeting adolescent boys. He would bring Darrin along when killing and make Darrin help him clean up, dispose of the bodies, and other chores. In 1975, one of the victims, Tommy, escaped with Darrin's help. He attempted to take Darrin with him, but Darrin was caught by his father. He defended himself by slashing him in the face, giving him enough time to flee. Bill never went looking for his son, who never told anyone about what his father had done, so Bill got away with his crimes. After that, he apparently stopped killing and lived a regular life. At some point, he moved to a house near a school in order to be able to watch and hear adolescent children every day. In Haunted, Darrin, who had become a psychotic as a result of his upbringing, had a breakdown and eventually traced his father, confronting him with his past. The BAU and local police were present, having chased Darrin since he stabbed a number of people in a pharmacy. Hotch went inside with Bill, not unexpectedly, denying everything. He was then killed when Darrin shot him. Profile The Hollow Creek Killer was profiled as a patient killer, one who had a lot of free time in the afternoons, when he took his victims, always boys who were leaving a school (one of which he likely lived or worked near). Due to the fact that he tortured his victims over a long period of time, he had to have some secondary, secluded location where he held them captive and abused them. Since Darrin was never reported missing or dead, the killer's wife, who would have wanted some kind of investigation or funeral, had likely died some time before the murders started. According to Hotch, Bill never bothered moving because his house was right across the street from a school, and he could spend all day sitting on his porch watching the children, feeling compelled to do so. He also had Darrin sit in the front of his truck to put his victims at ease, and targeted adolescent boys because torturing and killing younger ones would be "wrong". Also, as Hotch put it, possibly as just a taunt, torturing and killing the boys made him feel strong, and like a real man. Modus Operandi Bill targeted adolescent boys. He abducted them on their way home from school, having Darrin in the car to make himself appear safe, held them captive for weeks, tortured them using a knife, eventually killed them, butchered their bodies, and buried their remains. It is briefly mentioned that he used lime to dispose of the remains. Real-Life Comparison Bill was possibly based on Gordon Stewart Northcott, perpetrator of the so-called Wineville Chicken Coop Murders. Occasionally using his young nephew, who he was heavily abusive towards, to help capture young boys, Northcott would hold the children for some time, torturing and sexually abusing them, before dismembering them and burying the bodies, using lime on them like Bill. Known Victims * Darrin Call * Three unnamed boys, presumably more * Tommy Phillips Notes * Bill's nickname is a possible reference to both The Hollow Man and The Mill Creek Killer, who appeared in "The Last Word", a Season Two episode which Erica Messer, the writer of "Haunted", co-wrote. Appearance *Season Five **Haunted **The Eyes Have It Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased